A Cold Day In Hell
by zutaralover5
Summary: Matt and Mello try to play a prank on Near. Some obstacles get in their way and fun times happen. :D lemony. the summery is terrible sorry :/


**A/N: Made by Mello_Mellon and myself :D we are awesome. enjoy the lemony goodness that is matt/mello**

Matt followed Mello through the dark hallways of Wammy's house, unsure, but obedient nonetheless.

"This way." The blonde whispered, making a sharp turn into a large classroom. "Near's first class is Cooking."

"Mels," Matt paused, looking around. "What are you planning here?"

"It's called a prank, Matty." Mello closed the door quietly, rolling his eyes, locating Near's seat right away.

"Are you _sure_ that this is a good idea?" Matt asked, staying next to the door.

"Yes, Matt, now come on!" Matt sighed and reluctantly followed Mello. He really didn't want to do anything to Near. He had nothing against him. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Matt hated the fact that Mello was so obsessed with Near."Alright Matt, hold this for me." Mello said holding up a little black box while crawling below Near's stared down at the box. "What is this Mel?"Mello glanced up at Matt and smirked. "I made it. It sends out a small electric current, not enough to harm someone but enough to make them _very_ uncomfortable."

Matt blinked, staring at the box in his hand, then back at Mello."Mels...""Matt, yes, it's a good fucking idea!" Mello yelled from under the desk, sighing in frustration. Matt frowned, looking at the box again. "Hand me the box." Matt nodded to himself, dropping it in Mello's hand and sitting in the seat next to Near's."Mels, what if we get caught?""We won't.""What if it goes terribly wrong and you kill the poor boy?""I won't.""But--""No buts, Matt, quit complaining."

Matt sighed and pulled his gameboy out of his pocket, tapping away at the buttons while Mello worked. "There. Its done." Mello announced about twenty minutes later.

The box had been carefully placed underneath Near's chair. If you didn't know it was there, you couldn't see it. Actually even though Matt knew it was there he was having a difficult time seeing it. "This should work perfectly, now let's go Matt." Mello headed towards the exit and grabbed the door handle and jiggled it. "Fuck." Mello swore under his breath and tugged on the door handle harder. "What?" Matt asked glancing up briefly from his game.

A wave of paranoia washed through Matt's mind."Uhh," Mello turned to face Matt."Mello, what is it?""I think we're...locked in..." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing weakly, as Matt's jaw dropped open."What?!""I'm sorry!""Who could have done it?!" Matt slammed his DS shut, stomping towards the door, and yanking hard on the handle."I don't know!" Mello defended. "Fucking school, with their not having emergency doors..." the blonde muttered.

Matt kicked at the door hoping it might knock it down. It didn't even budge. "That's not going to work." A quiet voice came from behind the door. Matt peeked out the small window on the door and saw a head of white hair."Near! Open up the door please, its locked." Matt said to him, with Mello scowling in the background."No, I'd rather not.""Why not?!" Matt asked in an irritated voice."You were planning a prank on me, I feel that this is only karma's way of getting back at you. I'm going to leave you here until someone else finds you." Near replied, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. He quickly turned away and walked off down the hall, away from Mello and Matt.

Matt and Mello stared at each other."Uhh, Mels...how long is this weekend, exactly?""...a week..." Matt growled, kicking the door again. "Hey! At least we have food, right?" Mello tried, pulling Matt away from the door. Matt mumbled something in return, growling again and struggling from Mello's hold."You moron, let go of me." He stated, Mello rolling his eyes."Or else what, Matty?"

Matt glared at Mello. "Seriously Mello let me go. This is your damn fault were stuck in here for a week with nothing to eat but your _chocolate_, which I doubt you will even share with me."Mello rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic Matty.""Dramatic? In case you haven't noticed we are stuck in here until someone rescues us."Mello sighed and layed out across the desk at the front of the class, one arm tucked behind his head, the other grabbing at a chocolate bar. "I'm sure someone will stop by here later tonight so calm down Matt, geez."

"Plus, we're in Cooking class, which has some food." Mello added, biting into his chocolate."Well, when has anyone besides Near come in here during break, Mels?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes. Mello said nothing. "Exactly. We're going to be here for a _week_, Mels! I don't even have my charger with me! It'll be so boring!" Mello smirked."Trust me, Matty, this will definitely _not_ be boring." He said cooly, through a mouth full of chocolate. Matt cocked an eyebrow."Oh? And why do you say that?"

Mello gave Matt a mischievous smile. "I'm sure we'll find a way to entertain each other.""How? We have nothing here to do. There aren't even any textbooks for me to help you study and there is nothing we could really use to do anything interesting with, aside from food." Matt replied and stared at sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the table and stared at Matt. "You know, for being third you can be really thick sometimes Matty.""...what are you talking about Mels?"

Mello smirked at Matt, who looked confused as Hell. "Mels?""Yes?""Answer me..." Matt wanted to run, but, also, strangely wanted to jump the blonde...Mello cracked his neck loudly, closing his eyes briefly before looking back at Matt."Think, number three." He purred, cracking his back and knuckles."U-uhh," Matt stared at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "Just...tell me?" He tried. Mello shook his head.

Matt stared at the blonde and a blush started to form on his face. There was _something_ that he was able to think of that would entertain him, but he always thought about doing that to Mello. Mello wasn't gay though so it would be a cold day in hell when Matt's fantasy became a reality."I seriously don't know Mels." Matt stared at Mello let out a frustrated huff and slide off the table, walking towards Matt slowly. The way the blonde was shifting his hips had Matt's blood racing and cheeks heat up more.

"Errh," Matt averted his eyes and tried to get his mind off of the blonde. 'Dead kittens, dead kittens, dead--'"Matty, what's wrong?" Shit, he was really close now. Matt swallowed, still keeping his eyes off of Mello."What are you talking about, Mels?" He asked, an innocent expression plastered on his face. Two could play at this game."I think you know, Number Three." Mello stated again, getting as close to Matt as he could without touching him.'Fucking tease!' Matt cursed in his head.

Matt continued staring at the floor. This was probably some sick, sick joke Mello was playing on him. He must have figured out Matt's feelings for him and was now toying with them to entertain himself. Well, if Mello wanted to play this game, Matt could play quickly looked up at Mello to see him smirking triumphantly. "Well, have you figured it out yet?"Matt looked nervously at Mello, then suddenly grabbed his shirt roughly, smashed their lips together, and pressed Mello roughly against the teachers gasped out in shock at Matt's sudden movement. Matt took advantage of Mello's open mouth to dart his tongue inside, tasting the chocolate Mello had just recently eaten.

Mello got over it, and smirked. Good, Matt was playing along. At this rate, everything should go Mello's way..."Yeah," Matt started, "I think I know what you're talking about." He caught Mello's lips again, smirking back into the kiss."Oh?" Mello retorted after a minute. Matt nodded, still smirking."Yeah. I do."

Matt pulled Mello back into the kiss and ran his fingers into his hair. In response Mello pressed his body against Matt and nipped at his bottom lip. Matt opened his mouth to allow Mello access and the two explored each others mouths. Mello pulled away from Matt's lips and began trailing kisses along his jawline and down towards his neck. Suddenly Matt let out a soft moan when Mello's lips brushed a certain spot on his neck. Mello grinned and bit down on that same spot causing Matt to moan louder.

Mello's tongue traced Matt's pulse point, listening to Matt moan again and feeling his arms wrap around his hips."Mels..." Matt half-moaned. Stupid, stupid, stupid...It was a trick, a prank. It _had_ to be. Mello couldn't _really_ want the red-head that way. Never in a million years....Right?Matt moved his head slightly, his lips locking onto Mello's jaw, sucking lightly, leaving a small mark, which people would definitely notice when they finally got out.

"Nng, Matt." Mello groaned as Matt worked on his way Mello had moaned his name caused a shiver to run down Matt's back. He realized that if this was just a prank he really, _really_ needed to stop right now. Otherwise he didn't know if he'd be able pulled away from Mello with a sheepish face, rubbing the back of his neck. Carefully Matt raised his eyes to look at Mello's face, and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Mello was flushed and breathing hard. Also he was glaring at Matt in an irritated manner that Matt hoped was because he had stopped. Matt bit his lip and stared at Mello, unsure of what to do. Mello's irritated glare was turning into something along the lines of frustration, which confused Matt. It was then that Matt noticed a bulge in Mello's pants, causing a grin to break across his _wasn't_ a trick. Matt now realized Mello _had_ wanted this and had done this as a way to see how Matt would respond. If he had responded negatively, he would be able to pass it off as a joke, and if he reacted positively well...

Mello snarled, grabbing Matt's shirt and slamming their lips back together. Matt was only slightly surprised, and recovered quickly as Mello pulled the red-head all the way on top him, Mello being pressed against the top of the latched back to Mello's neck, sucking hard and leaving a bigger mark than the one he'd previously mind shut down as soon as Mello's hips bucked against the red-head's, grinding their arousals together, hearing the blonde moan his wouldn't be able to stop now. Not for the life of him...

Mello ground his hips against Matt's again."Nnng.. Fuck Mello." Matt hissed out sharply as Mello smirked at him. Matt slide his hands under Mello's shirt and bit down on his collar bone. Carefully Matt removed Mello's shirt and started biting and kissing down his chest towards his bit harshly down on one of them and Mello cried out, causing Matt to smile. He lapped at the nub with his tongue causing Mello to arch his back and groan in pleasure.

Matt's breath hitched as Mello suddenly bit down hard on Matt's neck. Matt replied by smashing his hips back into Mello's, his mouth making its way back up to the blonde's lips again."Fuck," Mello mumbled against Matt, his words beginning to slur. Matt smirked, lips against the corner of Mello's."Fuck?" He questioned cockily.

Mello suddenly reached behind Matt's head and gripped his hair roughly, pulling him closer. "Yes, fuck." Matt's eyes widen and felt his arousal twitch at Mello's words and the look in his eyes. Matt slammed their lips back together and gripped at Mello's pants starting to jerk them Matt got to a point that he couldn't push them down any further Mello kicked them the rest of the way off. Matt reached down into Mello's boxers and wrapped his hand around Mello's let out a groan and layed his head back. Matt took the opportunity to begin kissing and biting his neck once again while working Mello's arousal.

"Haah," Mello breathed hard, bucking into Matt's hand. Matt dragged his thumb along Mello's staff, smirking at the moan he kissed Mello's neck lightly, trying to ignore his own tightness in his pants."Ahn, Matt..." Mello's head rolled back, back arching, making Matt moan as the blonde's leg ground against Matt's crotch.

Matt started kissing and biting his way down Mello's body. Stopping to dip his tongue into Mello's navel and listen to him whimper in pleasure. Matt reached Mello's boxers and quickly tugged them off of him. Matt grinned down at the now naked Mello, taking in the sight of , he was beautiful, Matt thought. Matt lowered his face to Mello's thigh and bit down on it, causing Mello to moan and twitch happily. Matt made his way to Mello's member and licked it from base to head. "G'ah! Matt!" Mello gasped out and squirmed a bit. Matt chuckled and pressed a kiss to the head and swirled his tongue around it causing Mello to moan again.

Matt let the blonde's member slide deeper into his mouth, listening closely to every moan and whimper emitted from him. One thought ran through Matt's mind...Thank God for no gag watched Mello through his fringe, taking in the beautiful, sex that he was. Shit, Matt would be happy just kissing the blonde, which probably meant a lot, since he was horny as fuck right at the moment.

Mello reached down and tangled his fingers into Matt's hair, moaning as Matt bobbed his head up and down. Matt started humming, causing vibrations to run through his throat and mouth. Mello groaned and tightened his grip on Matt's hair. "Nnn, Matty.." Mello breathed out as Matt bobbed his head twirled his tongue around as he moved his head up and down Mello's member, causing waves of pleasure to wash over Mello. Matt sped up his pace, causing Mello to groan and shudder."God, Matt aahh don't stop!" Mello managed to moan out. Matt merely chuckled. There was no way in hell he was stopping now. Matt reached his fingers up towards Mello and pushed them against his lips. Mello, understanding what Matt wanted, began to suck on them and coat them in saliva.

Matt pulled his mouth away slowly, raking his teeth along the shaft, grinning at the blonde who had a mixture of pleasure and annoyance on his face, but continued licking the fingers presented to , randomly realizing he was still dressed, used his free hand to unzip his jeans, managing to pull them down enough to kick them to the floor with Mello's pants. The only thing between them was a pair of striped boxers, and a matching shirt.

Mello grinned at Matt and sat up, removing Matt's shirt and sliding his hands along Matt's torso. Matt shivered in response to his touch. Mello reached Matt's boxers and carefully removed them. Matt hissed as the fabric slid against his painfully hard erection. As soon his boxers were off Matt slammed Mello back against the teachers desk and kissed him passionately. Matt ground their erections together causing them both to Matt slid his saliva coated fingers to Mello's entrance and pressed one inside. Mello's face contorted in discomfort."Tell me to stop if you want me to." Matt said, staring into his eyes."Don't you dare stop..." Mello inserted a second finger, causing Mello more discomfort. Once Mello seemed to have adjusted to the two fingers, Matt began scissoring them, trying to prepare Mello. Matt finally inserted the third finger and began moving all was clear that Mello was a bit uncomfortable, but he hadn't said anything, so Matt kept going. Suddenly Mello tossed his head back and cried out as Matt's fingers grazed a bundle of nerves inside of him.

pulled his fingers out, pressing his lips against Mello's neck and smiling. He positioned himself, pulling his head up to look at the blonde."R-ready?" He managed, trying hard not to slur. Mello just nodded, a choked noise coming from his smirked, sliding into Mello slowly, watching his features change. He waited to move, until Mello's face was clear of pain, even though he himself was ready to simply slam the teen into the desk.

Once Mello's features relaxed a bit Matt quickly sheathed himself all the way inside of him. Mello cried out a bit in pain and Matt saw that he was crying a bit."Shit Mels! I'm sorry you could have told me to stop!" Matt managed to breathe out and began kissing away Mello's tears."I.. I'm fine, just give me a second." Mello replied in a strangled voice. Matt sat very still for a while softly kissing Mello. "Move." Mello finally moved slowly at first. God, Mello was so tight, it felt _so_ good. Matt slowly started to pick up his pace, adjusting his angle every time. After what seemed like forever Matt hit Mello's prostate causing the blond to throw his head back and yell out in pleasure."Fuck... God! Matt right there!" Mello memorized that angle and slammed into it again and again, causing Mello to cry out every time.

Matt moaned against Mello's neck, his pace staying the same, the blonde looking slightly irritated."F-fuck, Matt! Fucking faster!" He growled, clawing the red-head's back painfully. Matt smirked, swiftly moving until Mello was sitting in his lap."You w-want it so fast, you control i-it." He stated. Mello quickly took action, rising himself before slamming himself back against Matt's hips."Haah, m-much better~" The blonde groaned, grinning drunkenly.

Mello rocked his hips up and down along Matt, causing his friend to moan in ecstasy. Matt's hips soon began thrusting upward to meet Mello's movements, earning a delighted groan from the two friends moved their hips in sync, making gasps and moans tear from their throats. Matt could feel himself coming close, so he grabbed Mello's forgotten arousal and began to pump it."Aahh" Mello moaned out, tossing his head backwards, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Matt slammed himself forward over and over into Mello, whose hips were happily meeting his thrusts. Matt's movements soon became erotic and haphazard."Fuck! Mello!" Matt cried out as he felt himself give a final thrust and spill out deep inside Mello. "Matt!" The blond gasped out, coming shortly after Matt, coating both of their stomachs.

Mello leant forward, resting his forehead against Matt's. not seeming to be able to catch his breath at all."Fuck..." Matt managed, a sloppy grin plastered on his face. Mello opened his eyes to look at Matt."What?" Matt shrugged."Why didn't we think of doing this before now?" He asked, blinking his own eyes to look back at Mello. Mello paused."I'm not sure," He finally said. Their breathing was slower now, and Mello finally remembered to pull off of Matt, who groaned lightly. "Maybe we were just...""Scared?" Matt finished.

"Yeah..." Mello said laying down next to Matt on the desk, and curling up into his side. Matt wrapped an arm around Mello, pulling him closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "What made you finally decide to do something?" Matt questioned as he gently ran his fingers through Mello's hair."I-I'm not really sure... I just thought it was a good opportunity... and figured I would be able to play it off as a joke if you turned me down." Mello shrugged and looked up into Matt's eyes.

Matt smiled."Well now we'll have a lot more fun." He purred. Mello smiled back."Of course we will...and with us being stuck in here for a whole week, with no one bothering to check on us..." He laughed lightly, only talking to keep from falling asleep."Yeah, sounds like a plan." Matt replied, snuggling closer to the blonde and humming lowly.

Mello smiled and shut his eyes, deciding to get some rest. Matt grinned down at Mello. This was probably the happiest moment in his , he just needed to figure out a way to tell Mello he was _in love_ with him, and not just after him for sex.

There was always just coming out and telling him, but what if he freaked out?Like Hell he'd freak out, he just had sex with the red-head on a sighed. He couldn't think. Or sleep, for that matter.

Matt stared up at the ceiling weighing the pros and cons in his head. Finally Matt decided on just coming out and telling him whenever Mello woke up. With that though he was finally able to give into his exhaustion and sleep peacefully, with his arms wrapped around awoke to the sound of irritated voices and the door to the locked room being jiggled. He quickly glanced over at Mello who was giving him a startled look. The two friends quickly got up and tried to gather their clothes before whoever it was was able to open the door up.

"Is this where the noises came from?" A man asked."I'm sure."The boys smirked to each other as they stayed well-hidden in a large cupboard, swiftly pulling on their pants without making a sound."Positive?" The voice came up again."Yes, there's...something on the desk..." Mello held back a laugh.

Matt and Mello stayed hidden in the cupboard while the man searched around the room."I don't see anyone in here, this was a waste of time." The man announced and left the room, the boy following closely at his heels. Mello opened the cupboard and walked over to the door, opening it up. "Well what do you know, its unlocked." Mello stated happily and turned to grin at Matt. "Oh... cool." Matt responded in a less than enthusiastic voice. He figured after this everything between Mello and him would go back to normal, and they would never speak of what happened in this room again.

Matt sighed, following Mello out the door and slipping his shirt back on, not bothering to fix his hair of clean himself. At least he got what he wanted once, right?They made their way back to the room they shared, Matt instantly putting his DS on the charger and getting out his xbox. He didn't want to think about this right now, because he didn't want to do anything stupid while Mello was in the room..."Matty," The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, and Matt glanced up for a span of .02 seconds before going back to his game."Yeah?"

Mello sat down next to Matt who was still staring intently at his game. Matt felt a blush come across his cheeks because of Mello's proximaty. _Dude, you just slept with him and now your blushing like a school girl because he's sitting next to you_. Matt thought to himself. Mello layed his hand across Matt's hands which were tapping the buttons on his controllor, effectively stopping him and making Matt look at him."What?" "I... I think we should talk Matt."

Matt paused, his player getting hit repeatedly."Talk?""Yeah, Matt, about...you know.""Uhh, yeah...sorry..." He looked away, trying to pay attention to his game again."S-sorry?" Mello sound hurt. Shit. Matt didn't know what to do..."Well...you wanted to talk about forgetting what happened, didn't you?"

Mello stared at Matt, who was still trying to intently play his game."W-why would I want to talk about forgetting it..." Mello whispered out, barely loud enough for Matt to 's breathe caught in his throat and he finally turned to look at Mello."You... you don't?"

"Why would I?""Well...I don't know, I just had this assumption that you would..." Matt bit his lip, hearing the 'Game Over' music from the TV speakers."Of course not! What the Hell?" Mello seemed alarmed. "Did...did you _want_ me to forget it?"

Matt was taken aback at Mello's statement. "God no! I don't want to forget Mels, and I sure as hell don't want you forgetting either!" Mello's alarmed expression turned into a lazy smile. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, snuggling into his chest. Matt shut off his game and wound his arms around Mello."So, what did you want to talk about?" Matt questioned.

"...what are we?""Uhh, human?" Matt asked, missing the question and causing Mello to mentally facepalm. Typical Mattness."No, Matt, what are _we_?" Matt paused, before an "Oooh." came."I-whatever you want us to be, I suppose." He tried. He was shit at making decisions.

Mello shifted his position so that his forehead and Matt's were resting on each others. "I-I want us to be... you know... together... I want you to be mine and only mine..." A smile broke across Matt's face and he couldn't help but start to laugh. "You know what Matt! Never mind! Forget I said anything." Mello responded to Matt's laughter, thinking he was mocking reached forward and pulled Mello back against him. "Its -haha- not that Mels, its just I've wanted this for so long, and now that its happening..." Matt smiled down at Mello.

"I _love_ you." Matt kissed Mello, pouring every feeling into the kiss; love, towards Mello, happiness, for this moment, fear, for rejection...Mello was shocked. In no time in his life had he seen Matt care much for really anything, espicially not in this way. He held back any tears and kissed Matt back."I love you too, Matt..."

Matts face broke into a huge grin. "You do?!""Yeah Matty, I do." Mello replied with a grin of his own.

Matt's grin softened and he kissed the blonde again."I never really thought I'd say that to you..." he mumbled against Mello's lips.

"Me either..." Mello replied and kissed Matt gently again."You know Mels, I'm realy glad you decided to prank Near today." Matt said while smiling."Me too Matty, me too."

**A/N: woot finished! this was my first lemon so be kind!**


End file.
